wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Kestrel
Kestrel was a SkyWingThe Dragonet Prophecy, page 3with "jewel-hard",The Dragonet Prophecy, page 3 rust-colored scales, burn scars on her palms and intense,The Dragonet Prophecy, page 303 and orange-yellow eyes. As one of the Guardians of the Dragonets, she guarded the Dragonets of Destiny while they were imprisoned in the hidden cave. She was also a member of the Talons of Peace. Her mate is unknown, and she was the mother of PerilThe Dragonet Prophecy, page 181and her dead brother. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy Years before the series began, Kestrel was one of Queen Scarlet's most loyal soldiers. Under Queen Scarlet's orders, she entered the SkyWing breeding program, and produced one egg which contained twins, a rare and unwanted occurrence. One of the dragonets, the female, hatched with twice the amount of fire she should have had, while her brother had too little. Since such dragonets were always killed, Kestrel attempted to save them but was cornered at the Diamond Spray River. Scarlet told her that if Kestrel sacrificed one, she would not be held responsible. In addition, Scarlet said she'd let the other dragonet live and go free. Kestrel killed the male with her own claws, an act that haunted her the rest of her life. Scarlet lied and didn't keep her end of the bargain, forcing Kestrel to flee for her life. Kestrel attempted to bring her daughter, but burned her talons on the dragonet's scales. She was forced to leave her surviving dragonet behind, and could not return to her, as she would be killed. Kestrel was also the dragon who found Hvitur's body at the base of a mountain after he had been murdered by Burn. She later acted as a guardian and fighting instructor for the five Dragonets of Destiny, a task she loathed, because it reminded her of her lost children. She was one of the reasons the dragonets were so desperate to escape, although Sunny wasn't bothered by her temper. Later captured and imprisoned again by Queen Scarlet, who planned to execute her, she was set free when the dragonets escaped with the aid of Peril. She later parted ways with them and her daughter, leaving them to their own devices. Peril believed she'd have time to talk to her mother after making sure the Queen Scarlet was dead. In the epilogue, Blister and Morrowseer had betrayed her. Morrowseer had said that neither the dragonets, Blister, or himself needed the SkyWing; Blister then slashed Kestrel's throat and stabbed her in the heart with her tail barb, then Morrowseer proceeded to fling her off a nearby cliff into the ocean. The Lost Heir A SeaWing guard, possibly Piranha, found Kestrel's body washed up on a beach. Although at first only Tsunami and Coral's court knew about the murder, the other Dragonets of Destiny eventually found out. Sunny in particular was very upset over Kestrel's death. Personality Because she had lost both her dragonets and been exiled from the Sky Kingdom, Kestrel was usually bad-tempered, grumpy and hot-headed. She was assumed to be just cruel and mean naturally, but it was later revealed that this was because she was bitter about being lied to and subsequently losing her children. She also often bullied and abused Glory and was the only guardian not to deny participation in the RainWing's murder, saying that she would snap Glory's neck while she was sleeping. Quotes "Kestrel: We await the wings of fire. Not that it'll do us much good now. Hvitur is dead. Webs: But... the SkyWing egg... Kestrel: Broken. Gone. It's over, Webs." "Well, isn't this sweet. Trying to protect a Dragon who nearly killed you before you even hatched." References Gallery Kestrel.jpg|Kestrel Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg blister.png|Kestrel is betrayed by Blister and Morrowseer (morrowseer not pictured) Kestrel.png|by Electrical-Onyx TooMuchFireRemake copy.png 500px-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing SkyWing.jpg The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Kestrel is in the middle DSCF3359.JPG|Kestrel looking at SandWings Kestrel's end.png Peril!.png|peril Skywings.jpg|Kestrel is top left RouxSkyWing.jpg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud KestrelLeavesSK.png|"Peril, are you coming?" by NikkiMcCloud RecoloredSkyWing.png|Another colored SkyWing by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang ' Category:Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:SkyWings Category:DP Characters Category:Females Category:LH Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:SkyWing History Category:HK Characters Category:Antagonists Category:DS Characters